


Number 06

by bluemisfortune



Series: ROAN AU [25]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemisfortune/pseuds/bluemisfortune
Summary: Michael would do whatever it took to get Thomas' attention back on him. Even walking straight into in the most dangerous place in the empire.





	Number 06

 Michael is curled up in his covers, watching the door. His dad - foster dad - had laughed when Michael told him what he planned to do. He hadn’t told anyone else. Although, Kaito’s face had been a picture when Michael turned up. And now he just has to wait.

 He’s been waiting all night when the door finally opens. Michael sits up a little straighter. Only it’s a boy around Michael’s age. Michael tilts his head. He looks a lot like Kazuma.

 “Good morning,” he chirps, setting down a tray on the side. “I know this must be kinda confusing right now-”

 “I’m not confused,” Michael replies, fixing him with a firm glare. “This is the Numbers Archive. I’m a Number. This is the Archive. My new home. Correct?”

 The boy blinks slowly and nods. “Uh, yeah. I’m Yuuma. Number 39. You’re Michael, right?”

 “Yes. Number 06.”

 “Uh-” Yuuma stares at him and Michael gazes back. “Um, do you like tea or coffee?”

 “Tea, please. Thank you.”

 Yuuma smiles awkwardly and hands over a mug. Michael gazes down at it and Yuuma offers him some of that longlife milk and sashes of sugar. It’s an insult, but Michael smiles nonetheless and accepts the really rather substandard tea with the grace and manners expected of a former prince.

 

 “Umm.” Michael glances up at Yuuma. “You’re weirdly clam. That’s usually trouble around here. Means you’re like the boss and Gauche. Or Vector.”

 “Boss?”

 “Oh. Thomas. He’s the head chaser.”

_Thomas._

 “Tell me about him?” Michael says, sipping his tea.

 After a few sips, he sets it aside. It’s rather useful with such rather disgusting hot drinks to take a few sips and then set it down until cold, pretend he simply forgot. Yuuma smiles back at him and nods eagerly.

 “Well, most people just call him boss. He’s a great guy. Almost everyone loves him. He gets away with a lot because he’s that good. And super strong. Him and his partner. His ability is super great. It lets him win almost any fight. He’s a great fighter too. No one outside the north wing can match him except Gauche-”

 “North wing? What’s that? Why’s that special?” Michael asks quiety.

 “Oh, the north wing is where all the real monsters are kept. Sometimes you can get sent there for being bad but it’s not a big deal. Not as long as you’re good.”

 “And Gauche? You’ve mentioned him before.”

 “Yeah,” Yuuma gushes. Michael really does love when there’s someone who just spills information without him having to even try. “He’s great. Huge guy, really muscley. Great fun. Nearly kicked the boss’ ass on the first day he was here. He’s nearly as good as Thomas. It’s super cool. They’re the best. If you can, you wanna get them to teach them to fight.”

 “I see,” Michael murmurs. “And when do I get to meet this boss?”

 “Ah, he’s a bit of trouble right now,” he laughs, rubbing the back of his neck. “Him and Nasch, the leader of the Barian squad, they did some stuff the bosses weren’t so fond of so they’re in lockdown at the moment as punishment?”

 “Lockdown?”

 “Ah, sorta like this, I guess. You know, this is kinda a prison, no matter how much they call it a hope. It’s like solitary in the movies. Only nicer, because despite what people on the mainland will tell you, most of us aren’t animals. They were sorta arrested and taken off to prison. I think they said like a month. It’s sorta extreme, usually you won’t get more than a day or two but they’ve been warned a few times.”

 “What did they do?” Michael says like a child genuinely fascinated rather than prying for information. “Must have been serious.”

 “Huh? Oh they go off island without permission all the time. Like, the boss can because he’s the boss, but the higher up bosses don’t like it. And there’s a curfew. Like I said, it is technically a prison facility.”

 

 Michael nods sympathetically. “You guys must really miss your families here, huh? I don’t know how I’m going to cope without them.”

 “Yeah… I was really young when I came here,” Yuuma sighs. “I was really hard. I was super lucky Dr Faker looked after me ‘til I was old enough to look after myself. Said I reminded him of his kids. And that he knew my dad.”

 Michael nods a little. He remembers Dr Faker. Dr Tenjou before the troubles. Kaito and Haruto’s father. He’d stopped by the house a few times to talk to Kazuma. Michael looks Yuuma over carefully without being too obvious. Yuuma? He looks so much like Kazuma. He knows Dr Faker. Didn't his foster family say that Yuuma was the name of their son? The one that had been taken from them as a Number?

 Michael opens his mouth to tell Yuuma they’re family but Yuuma is still talking.

 “Then Thomas turned up.” Michael shuts his mouth. Yuuma’s smile is soft and warm, eyes sparkling oddly. It takes Michael a moment to realise it’s _love_ . Yuuma _loves Thomas_ just like Michael does! “He was in a really bad shape and I was still really young and hanging onto Dr Faker a lot, and he let me into the lab to see him while he was recovering for the worst of it. He spent ages in coma. Dr Faker was really worried about whether he’d make it or not. But he woke up and he was in so much pain. Not- not just physically. He was so hurt. In here.”

 His hand goes to his chest and Michael frowns. He knows Thomas had been sentenced to execution by fire. Of course he was in agony. Of course he was angry. Thomas had seemed it in the manor.

 “He swung between not being able to understand what they’d done to him, and absolute despair,” Yuuma whispers. “I didn’t understand until recently just how awful it was, what they really did to him. I’m not sure I really do even now, he keeps so many secrets. But he needed someone. He’d been so betrayed by the people he loved. He was so alone. I guess we used each other a bit. He reminded me of my big sis and I know he tolerated me because I reminded him of his little brother.”

 Michael stiffens a little. Thomas had _replaced him_? With _Yuuma_?!

 “Huh, his name was Michael too, you know?”

 “Is that so?”

 “But you’ve been really good. I bet we can get you out of here and into a room by tonight.”

 “Thank you.”

 “I’ll be back later.”

 He bounces out and the door locks, leaving Michael watching the tea and snacks left for him. His eyes narrow slightly. He tilts his head, considering what he’s learnt. Thomas is in control of this place. He’s one of the boss. He tilts his head. The sooner he gets to meet Thomas, the better. It seems obvious Thomas is more comfortable here than back in Silver Water. Whatever had upset Thomas back there, he wasn’t comfortable. Michael can only hope Thomas will accept him here. Now they’re the same.

 Michael doesn’t really feel any different. Perhaps because he’s always been willing to do whatever it takes. Whatever it took to get close to Thomas again, it’s nothing. He loves him. That’s all that matters. Even if Thomas refuses him, Michael knows he has to push on. He won’t stop until Thomas accepts him and loves him again.

 

 The door opens again hours later and Yuuma bounces in with a bundle of clothes. He grins and holds them out to Michael, who takes them slowly.

 “This is your uniform,” Yuuma says Michael nods, glancing up at him and realising he’s expected to change now. “You can get other clothes later.”

 Alright. It doesn’t seem privacy is popular here. He undresses slowly and Yuuma leans against the wall, watching curiously. Michael ignores it. He doesn’t care if Yuuma’s watching him. Being undressed in front of someone who’s practically a stranger, it’s nothing if it gets him closer to Thomas again. He pats down his uniform, glad it’s not nearly as revealing as it could be. He’s glad. He’d heard so many stories about how Numbers treated each other. It’s nice to be covered and respectable.

 “Ready?” Yuuma says quietly. Michael nods. “Umm, you get a personal weapon. Do you want a gun or a knife?”

 “Uh, knife, please,” Michael whispers “Why would I need a weapon?”

 “Things can get dangerous around here. You should be able to protect yourself where possible.”

 “I see.”

 Yuuma unlocks something with a keycard and holds out a knife. Michael takes it slowly and straps it to his belt. And with that done, they’re off. Yuuma leads him through the halls, explaining things rather quickly and Michael really isn’t sure he’s getting all of it but he does his best to nod along understandingly.

 

 They step into an canteen and Michael frowns a little. It’s busy and loud and Yuuma grins. He grabs Michael’s hand, pulling him away to the food and handing him a tray. He rambling about the food as he puts it on Michael’s tray and pulls him over to a crowded table.

 “An angel…” one of them says, staring up at him.

 “Uh?”

 “Cute…” another whispers.

 “Hey, hey!” a pink haired woman snaps, shoving one into the other. “Stop that, he’s new and nervous, don’t scare him.”

 “Anna!”

_Oh._ Michael smiles a little and sits with Yuuma. They’re talking about how he looks. He remembers everyone says Numbers obsess over lust and desire. He looks cute and pretty so they’re all staring. Maybe the stories about the Numbers aren’t that far off after all.

 “He’s not really very nervous,” Yuuma laughs. “He’s been weirdly calm, you know?”

 “There’s no point getting worked up over something that I can’t change,” Michael says quietly. Something he’s learnt the hard way through life. He’ll fight where he can, but he doesn’t mean he can change the world so simply. “It’s nice to meet you all.”

 “You’re right,” says a blue hair woman. “Weirdly calm.”

 “Calm usually means trouble,” a blue haired man says next to Anna. “Vector was calm.”

 “I’m lovely,” a redhead snaps, wrapping his arms around Yuuma. “Right?”

 “Of course,” Yuuma laughs.

 “And Gauche was calm,” he continues. “Until he nearly beat up the boss.”

 “I’m not trouble,” the burly redhead snaps.

 Yuuma beams, gesturing as he goes. “Ok, you know I’m Yuuma. This is Alit, he’s 54. Gilag, he’s 64. Merag, she’s Nasch’s twin, she’s 94.”

 “Does everyone here end in four?” Michael says with a small smile.

 Although he’s wary. Nasch’s twin sister? That made her Kamishiro Rio. Were they trying to collect all the heirs here as Numbers?

 “Huh, now you mention it,” Yuuma laughs. “Durbe has 44 too.”

 “Durbe?”

 “The boss’ number two,” Alit says. “And Nasch’s. You’ll probably meet him soon.”

 “Vector is 65 and Mizael is 46,” Yuuma continues. “They’re the Barian squad with Nasch and Durbe. They’re the best chaser team. Gauche is a chaser too. He’s 86. He’s mostly in command with the boss and Fuuya, he’s 83. They work together a lot but spend most their time in command with the boss.” Michael nods slowly, trying to take it all in. “And Anna’s head mechanic and gunner. She’s 81. She’s got this huge cannon called Dora she gets out every now and again. It’s amazing.”

 Michael nods again, watching the table as they laugh and chatter. It’s weird. For monsters, they feel like friends. Comfortable. Like they were at home. Like he’s home. No wonder Thomas is comfortable here. This really does feel like a place to belong.

 

 Suddenly, Yuuma is pulling him away again. The others head out into the base again, going their separate ways. Yuuma takes Michael up to the command centre. He’s introduced to a lot of higher ups. Logged into the system. Given security clearance. The combat instructor, a man name Yamikawa, tests him quickly and decides he’s passable and capable of looking after himself, whatever that means. Either way, Michael is glad to be passable.

 Hopefully that means Thomas will be more likely to accept him this time.

 It’s a long day of procedures. More than he imagined Numbers would have. It’s actually exhausting. He’s glad to be taken to his room, sharing with Gilag, who smiles pleasantly, inviting him out to drink with them all. Michael agrees politely. These are Thomas’ friends, after all. He’ll have to make sure they like him.

 They head down onto one of the beaches, lit with torches. Michael pauses. Nasch is there. Out in the water, gazing out at the horizon.

 “He’s always like that,” Gilag grumbles. “Like there’s something out there calling to him.”

 “Right…”

 “But if he’s back, then the boss should be too,” he says, heading down onto the beach.

 Michael pauses and gazes down at the beach. There’s Durbe - who he’d only seen in passing during the day, introduced in the hall as he hurried passed with his team and barely giving Michael a curt nod in acknowledgement - but more interestingly, there’s someone with him, laying with his head in his lap. _Thomas_?

 

 Durbe turns slightly and nudges the man on his lap. _Thomas._ It is him. He turns, staring back at him and Michael swallows thickly. Thomas stands and Michael waits patiently as he walks over. Alit calls to Thomas about him being the new guy but Durbe hushes him. There’s a heavy silence and Michael is very aware of everyone watching them.

 “What are you doing here?” Thomas hisses.

 “I’m a Number,” Michael replies quietly. “It’s where I belong.”

 “Like hell it is,” he snaps. “How the hell could you be so stupid? Even after everything you-”

 “I told you,” he argues. “I’ll do whatever it takes to make you love me again. To make you understand how much I love you.”

 “Idiot.”

 Michael staggers as Thomas smacks him. He’s starting to understand though. Gazing up at Thomas now, watching him with his friends, he’s starting to understand exactly why Thomas pushes him away. Chris said he was a monster and Thomas believes it. Michael straightens up. He won’t believe Thomas is a monster. He won’t let Thomas believe it either.

 “I’m here now,” Michael says, meeting his gaze. “There’s no changing it. Accept it.”

 “What’s wrong with you?” Thomas snaps, grabbing his collar and yanking him up. Michael glares back. He’s not afraid of Thomas. He isn’t going to let anyone come between him and Thomas. “Why would you do something so stupid?”

 “Chris told me about you and him,” he says quietly. Thomas’ eyes widen and he drops Michael’s collar only for Michael to catch his hand instead. He smiles weakly and brings Thomas’ fingers to his lips. “It’s ok. I get it. If anyone’s at fault, it’s him. You’re a Number, you don’t get morals the way everyone else does.”

 “Michael-”

 “I don’t care,” he says. “I don’t care what you’ve done and what’s happened between you and Chris. I don’t care. I told you, didn’t care what it takes. I threw away my morals a long time ago. I’ve come this far. I’m not backing out now.”

 Thomas glares at him silently for a moment and Michael glares back. There’s nothing Thomas can do. He can’t exactly send him back. Numbers belong in the Archive. They can’t send him back. Thomas can’t get rid of him. Michael’s going nowhere.

 

 After a long moment, Thomas turns away and returns to his friends. Michael hesitates for a moment before following. They’re all staring but Alit grabs his hand and pulls him down, offering him a drink.

 “You guys know each other then?” Alit murmurs. Michael nods. “You’re not another Paladin, are you?”

 “Another?” Michael whispers.

 “Mmm, boss and Gauche are both Paladins,” he replies. “Or at least. Were.”

 “Oh. No… I’m… a resistance leader…”

 Alit grins and nods. “Cool! You’ll fit right in! Is that how you two know each other then? The boss’ whole bring down the empire thing?”

 “Yeah.”

 That’ll do for now. Thomas doesn’t want to tell them who he is, that’s fine. He’ll just be a contact Thomas had on the mainland. Now nothing more than another Number. That’s fine. If he can prove himself without the Arclight name to rely on, then Thomas will have to accept him again. He’ll prove himself worthy of Thomas’ attention by any means necessary.


End file.
